


Az első lázadó

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Törvényt hoznak, hogy minden húsz éven felüli nőnek férjhez kell mennie. Ha nem megy férjhez a megadott két hónapon belül, akkor egy testület utal ki neki férjet (A házasság célja nyilván a szaporodás), de a már meglévő házasságokat nem bontják fel.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 1





	Az első lázadó

Lucifer a lehető legrosszabb időpontban utazott el Vegasba. A Lux bővítését intézte, ami azért egy érthető indok volt, de Chloe mindent elviselhetetlennek talált. Valószínűleg Lucifer jelenlétében Lucifer volt az elviselhetetlen, ezért a hétköznapi dolgok, például, hogy milyen hangosan csörög a telefon, nem zavarták.

Ráadásul aznap kapták meg a levelet a kötelező házasságokról, ami persze nem jött a semmiből. Chloe a tévében is hallott róla – fél füllel, miközben reggel bekapcsolta, cikkeket is olvasott róla, amikor a netet pörgette. Címeket, mert soha nem kattintott rá egyre sem.

A munkahelyre címezték. Chloe majdnem rosszul lett a tartalmától.

Az első bekezdésben megköszönték Trixie megszülését, mintha ez kizárólag egy szívesség lett volna az állam felé.

A másodikban nagyon kedvesen felhívták a figyelmét a népességfogyásra, és megemlítették, hogy a kötelező, termékenységi vizsgálatokon nem kell átesnie, kivéve, ha volt valami változás az állapotában Trixie születését követően.

A harmadikban megnevezték a házasságkötési testület tagjait, akik kizárólag azért élnek, hogy neki, és a hozzá hasonló elvált, szingli, nem házas nőknek férjet találjanak. Két hónapig házasságot köthetett az általa választott, nőtlen férfival.

Ja, és a végén mellékesen megemlítették, hogy minden nőnek otthon kell maradnia, ezért a házasságkötés egyértelműen a munkahelye elvesztését jelenti, és utána csak a férje írásbeli engedélyével dolgozhat.

A népességfogyás megelőzésére hozott, egyéb jogszabályokat már el sem olvasta.

– Ugye nem az a tervük, hogy a független bizottság végigmegy rajtunk, és ha teherbe esek, az jó, ha nem, akkor nem lehet gyerekem, de azért köszönjük az együttműködését? – kérdezte reszketve Ella.

Chloe megölelte, csitító köröket rajzolt Ella csontos hátára.

Nem tudott mit mondani. Megnyugtatni, hogy minden rendben lesz, nem lehetett. Hazugság lett volna. A torkában összecsomósodott a félelem, és soha ennyire nem kívánta még Lucifer társaságát. Vele lehetett nevetni, és mellette képes volt sírni, miközben az ördög habozva, de átölelte.

Két hónap múlva Lucifer sem lesz.

Mert nincs férj, aki hagyja, hogy az ördög folyton a feleségét kísértse.

A Luxban ültek. A telefonjára nézett, de maga sem tudta, hogy mire vár pontosan. Egy gondolatolvasó, aggódó sms-re Lucifertől, vagy esetleg egy váratlan hívásra? Úgy ugrott az üzenetet jelző hangra, mintha maga lenne a csoda, de csak az anyja írt, hogy emlékeztesse rá, hogy menjen el este a Luxba, és csináltassa fel magát az első szembejövővel, és többször kihangsúlyozta, hogy az első szembejövő alatt az aranyos Lucifer Morningstart érti. Gazdag is. Szép is. A gyerekeik is szépek lennének. Meg még kedveli is őt.

Hiba volt felhívni az anyját a levél hírével, és hiba volt a lassan már öntudatlanul támaszkodó Ellát elcipelni inni. Egyedül kellene lennie, hogy elengedje magát, és sírjon a zuhany alatt. Vagy Lucifernek.

– Miért nem veteted el magad Luciferrel? – kérdezte hirtelen Ella, amikor Chloe már azt hitte, hogy elaludt a pulton. – Ő biztosan elvenne, két hónapon belül még álomesküvőt is szervezne, és imád téged. Elég csak ránézni. Meg rád.

– Nem kényszeríthetem rá! Ha nem kapott ilyen levelet, akkor vegyem el a szabadságát? Nem tehetem meg ezt vele! Lucifer nem ezt érdemli.

– Mit nem érdemlek meg? – kérdezte halkan Lucifer, megérintette a karját.

Ellából kitört a zokogás, és Chloe felsőjét markolta.

Lucifer felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nyugodtabban tudunk beszélgetni odafent.

– Jól vagyok – suttogta Ella, amikor leültették a kanapéra. – Menj hozzá, Chloe! Nézd, milyen rendes, még tripla eszpresszót is kapok tőle.

– Kihez? – kérdezte Lucifer, két csészéből egyet letett Ella elé, a másikat Chloe elé rakta. – Újra házasodási lázban szenvedsz, nyomozó?

Chloe az orra alá dugta a levelet, amiben századik olvasásra sem változtak meg a mondatok, és nem derült ki a végén, hogy április elseji tréfa az egész.

– Te nem kaptál ilyet? Vagy lehet neked egyáltalán gyereked, Lucifer? – kérdezte hirtelen Chloe. – Ha valaki megfogan tőled, az kihordja az Antikrisztust?

– Nem hiszem, hogy az már annyival rosszabbat tenne a világnak – nézett fel Lucifer a levélből. –– Az ördögi gyermekáldással kapcsolatban elég sokat hazudik a Bibliátok, de mivel felelősségteljes ördög vagyok, ezért nem tudom biztosan.

Chloe elmosolyodott, és csak akkor olvadt le róla a jókedv, amikor Lucifer szitkozódott.

– Két hónap múlva felmondanak neked, hogy minden figyelmedet a teherbeesésre és a születendő gyermekedre fordítsd? – Lucifer rosszul leplezte a dühét, de ahogy a szeme megvillant, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy így is visszafogja magát. Lucifer megfordította a lapot, és elsápadt. – És bevonják az útleveled?

Nem volt hajlandó elfogadni ezeket a törvényeket, a törvényeket, amellyel tönkre teszik az eddig felépített életét. Néha nehéz volt? Igen, de szabad volt, és most csak azt tehette, hogy összeszorítsa a fogát, míg mások helyette döntenek.

Lucifer reszketett a haragtól. Pokoltűz marta az arcát, aztán letette a levelet, és lassan eltűntek a lángocskák, és már jobban uralkodott magán.

– Ki fog elvenni?

– Nem tudom, gondolom, kiutalnak valakit – válaszolt Chloe, aztán elfúlt a hangja.

– Elveszik az önrendelkezéshez való jogod! Elveszik a szabad akaratod! És ha hozzáadnak egy olyanhoz, aki élvezi, ha bánthat? Ha fájdalmat okoz neked, ha nem tisztel…

– Lucifer, senki nem fog tisztelni, ha megkap masnival a nyakamon. Ha szerencsém van, akkor használni fog, ha meg megvan a kívánt számú gyerek, akkor békén hagy, és nem vágja el a torkom – felelte tompán. Korán megtanulta elfogadni azt, hogy akármit is csinál, semmi nem fog változni, hogy az apja sosem fog hazajönni, hogy a férje nem hisz neki.

– Nem harcolsz? – kérdezte Lucifer, és megszorította a karját. Pont nem fájt. Nem volt ember, aki jobban ismerte az erejét, mint Lucifer. – Elolvastad, hogy a leendő férjed megverhet, bezárhat, ha szerinte nem megfelelően viselkedsz? Na, és azt, hogy bármikor megerőszakolhat az a jóravaló, kiutalt férj, eh? Bármikor beléd dughatja azt a piszkos farkát, amikor csak megkíván. Ez a leghőbb vágyad, _nyomozó?_

Lélegezni is elfelejtett. A gyomra felfordult, belülről hűlt ki a teste. Az elején még küzdött, el akart húzódni, de Lucifer nem engedte, most erőtlenül lógott. Ha újra meghallgathatná a felsorolást, vagy, ha elolvashatná, akkor valami máshogy lenne. Ugye? Lenne benne egy megnyugtató sor, egy kedves mondat.

Lucifer nem mondta el újra, csak lenézett rá, az ujja remegett a vállán. Chloe üres szemmel, kiszáradt szájjal zihált. Reszketett.

– Nem szeretném, hogy bárki úgy érjen hozzád, ahogy nem szeretnéd, ahogy fáj, vagy csak kényelmetlen, és pont nincs kedved hozzá. Nem szeretném, hogy olyan párod legyen, aki egy megtöltendő méhnek lát csupán – folytatta Lucifer, most már lágyan, de még mindig lángszínű szemmel. – Chloe…

A nevét csak Lucifer töltötte meg áhítattal.

Zokogott, és hagyta magát, hagyta, hogy az általában öleléstől undorodó Lucifer magához szorítsa, és mindenhol legyen ott egy érintéssel, a fülébe dúdoljon. Chloe csak sírt tovább, és Lucifer tartotta őt.

– Szeretnél az ördög menyasszonya lenni?

Chloe felemelte a sírástól megdagadt arcát, és szipogott egyet.

– De te nem kaptál levelet! Neked nem kellene házasodnod! Elutazhatsz bárhova, ha attól tartasz, hogy téged is köteleznek. A világ összes nyelvén beszélsz, és még útlevél sem kell neked. Mert csak szárnyra kapsz, és ott vagy, ahol szeretnél lenni – kiabálta Chloe. – A szabadságért ott hagytad a poklot, a mennyet, mert nem voltál hajlandó meghajolni valaki akarata előtt, és most mindezt eldobnád, mert nekem rossz lesz?

– El.

– Miért is?

– Mert azt akarom, hogy boldog légy. A feleségemként utazhatsz, dolgozhatsz, ha ahhoz van kedved, és én csak akkor verlek meg, ha ezt szeretnéd, és akkor sem szívesen. Szeretek főzni.

– Azt tudom.

– Jó vagyok az ágyban, vagy igazából bárhol, ahol kívánod, és soha nem kényszerítenélek olyasmire, amihez nincs kedved, vagy ami neked kellemetlen, és soha nem nyúlnék hozzád piszkos testrészekkel.

Chloe az akarata ellenére elmosolyodott, az arca bizsergett, ahogy elöntötte a vér.

– Ha elemi szinten undorodsz tőlem, akkor soha, semmilyen formában nem érek hozzád, még akkor is, ha én szeretnélek megérinteni, vagy veled szeretnék lenni.

– Ó, Chloe! – sóhajtotta Ella a kanapén hanyatt dőlve. – Ha nekem bárki ilyeneket mondana, nem akarnék kimászni az ágyából.

Kereste a szavakat, de szétfoszlottak, mielőtt kimondhatta volna őket.

– Mi lesz az ivadékkal? – kérdezte váratlanul Lucifer. – Megpróbálom megvédeni, de ha nem jössz hozzám, korlátozottabbak a lehetőségeim.

A kérdés, ami eszébe jutott naiv volt. Ártatlan. Egy szava sem illett egy gyilkossági nyomozóhoz.

– Honnan veszed, hogy bántanák? – mondta ki mégis, hogy Lucifer megnyugtathassa.

Lucifer vetett rá egy sötét pillantást.

– Drága, találkoztam az emberi világ összes szemetével.

Chloe nyelt egyet.

– Jó – mondta ki halkan. – A feleséged leszek.

A következő egy hónap csendben telt. Maze és Linda eltűntek. Dan őrjöngött, amikor megkapta a levelet, aztán csak leült, és bámult maga elé. Ella kisírt szemmel járt dolgozni, és Chloe nem tudott mondani neki semmit, hogy megvigasztalja.

A légkör megváltozott. A gyanúsítottak, tanúk visszautasították, hogy vele beszéljenek, míg Lucifernek boldogan bevallottak mindent. A különböző hatóságok emberei is kerülték őt, vagy Ellát.

Az esküvőt péntekre tűzték ki, az egész szervezés más volt, mint Dannel vagy Marcusszal. Lucifer foglalkozott vele. Chloe sírógörcsöt kapott, ha eszébe jutott. Nem Lucifer miatt, aki kedves volt, aki türelmes volt, és aki mindent megértett.

Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy Lucifer képes arra, hogy ennyire jól viselkedjen. Nem voltak megjegyzések, és ami legjobban fájt, hogy nem is flörtölt. Csak szomorúan mosolygott rá. Vágyódva, de meg sem ölelte, de még a karját se simogatta meg, ahogy korábban, szinte öntudatlanul tette.

Chloe végül Danre bízta Trixie-t, és meglátogatta Lucifert, aki a zongoránál ült, szomorú dalt játszott.

– Gyönyörű.

– Még nincs címe – felelte Lucifer, és a keze megremegett a billentyűkön. – Kijuttatlak innen, ha jobban szeretnéd elkerülni a velem való házasságot, elintézem, hogy egy szabad országban élj, kényelmes körülmények között. – mondta halkan Lucifer, és a gyengédsége feloldott benne valamit. – Válassz egy várost, és az a tied!

– Nem szeretnél elvenni?

– Veled szeretnék lenni – felelte Lucifer. – Nem akarlak kényszeríteni.

A szájára rebbent a tekintete, és Chloe felszegte a fejét. Azt akarta, hogy megcsókolja, mint annyi más éjszakán.

– Nem akarom, hogy kényszerből legyünk együtt. Tudom, hogy hülyeség, hogy a világ nagyon nem ebbe az irányba megy, de itt szeretnék boldog lenni veled, esténként sétálni, táncolni és inni a Luxban. Nevetni a rossz vicceiden. Más napokon összebújni, és addig filmet nézni, amíg Trixie el nem alszik mellettünk, és utána…

Kapkodtak. Foguk egymáshoz koccant. Lucifer a combjába markolt. Kapaszkodott. Chloe ujja Lucifer hullámos hajában könyörgött feloldozásért. Kétségbeesetten. Luciferből eltűnt a tartózkodás, ahogy az ágyába vitte.

Luciferen aludt el, tapogatózott a sötétben a csörgő telefon után Lucifer fényesre suvickolt padlóján. Egyszerre volt kipihent és kimerült. Lucifer a hálószobában aludt, az oldalára fordulva, és ölelve a levegőt.

Chloe elmosolyodott.

Két nem fogadott hívás várta Ellától, a harmadik már hangpostára kapcsolt, és hiába hívta vissza, de már nem volt kapcsolható. A hasa megfeszült, a tüdejét elszorította a félelem.

Ella bajban volt.

Felébresztette Lucifert, aki csak felnyögött, de hagyta, hogy kirángassa őt a hűvös, éjszakai utcára, a homloka az ablaküvegnek koppant, de egyébként csendben maradt. Mintha megnémult volna a több órás szeretkezésük után.

Chloe még akkor is a mosolygásával küzdött, amikor dörömbölt Ella ajtaján, kiabált, miközben álmos szomszédhangok káromkodtak, és őrültnek nevezték. Még le is kurvázták talán, de ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Mostanában gyakrabban nevezték ribancnak, mint eddig bármikor.

Lucifer keze alatt engedelmesen kattant a zár.

– Ebben is szükséged van az ördögi kezemre, igaz?

Chloe boldogan merítkezett bele az elmúlt két hét legluciferesebb megjegyzésébe.

Ella a földön feküdt a lámpa alatt, felborult szék mellett, de a nyakára hurkolt kötél volt az, ami kiszívta a színeket a világból.

– Ella! – Letérdelt mellé. Ella bőre még meleg volt, de annyira reszketett a keze, dobogott a szíve, hogy képtelen volt pulzust mérni. Csak a sajátját hallotta.

– Még életben van.

Lucifer hangja a távolból szólt, és bármit mondhatott, mégis összeomlott a világ, amikor rendőrök törték be az ajtót, és kíméletlenül kikérdezték őket, külön szobában, mintha gyanúsítottak lennének.

A munkájukat végezték, de fájt minden, és Chloe eldarálta, hogy így találták meg. Nem hívtak mentőt, helyette fojtott megjegyzéseket tettek rá, a testére, és arra, hogy miket csinálnának vele. Kifaggatták arról, hogy milyen viszony fűzi Luciferhez.

Chloe folyton az ajtót nézte, ami mögött Lucifer eltűnt. A fekvő Ellához még senki nem ment oda.

– Hívjanak hozzá mentőt! – kérte, de nem méltatta válaszra sem.

Chloe sírt, a jelvényére hivatkozott, de az eljáró rendőr visszakézből vágta pofon. Az ütéstől a földre esett.

A rendőr úgy mérte végig, mintha kidobott szemét lenne.

– Két hónap után már nem fogsz így ugrálni. Ha meg igen, akkor majd a férjed megmutatja, hol a helyed. Ha fel tudod fogni, amit mondok, és lassan mondom, hogy felfogd te is, ribanc, az öngyilkosokat ott hagyjuk, ahol vannak. Ezt akarták, nem?

Röhögött, majd még egyszer megütötte.

Chloe visszafojtotta a könnyeit. Tűrt. Várta, hogy elengedjék őket ebből a rémálomból.

Lucifer vidáman lépett ki a szobából, megigazította az öltönyét, és megdermedt, amikor találkozott a tekintetük. Chloe rögtön elfordult.

– Lucifer, ne, kérlek! – kiáltotta, és égő arccal ugrott fel, hogy még időben elkapja Lucifer karját. – Nem támadhatsz rá, kérlek, hagyd békén!

Nem kapott választ, csendben maradt, és őt figyelte. A feldagadó arcát, a könnyeket a szemében, az összeszorított öklét.

– Melyik ütött meg?

– Vigyük kórházba Ellát – mondta.

A rendőrök magukra hagyták őket, és Luciferrel kórházba vitték a magához térő Ellát. Chloe rosszul elsült édes hármast hazudott. A betegfelvevő nő összeszorította a száját, de ekkor Lucifer közbelépett, és soron kívüli ellátást intézett neki, de még így is csak hajnalban engedték el.

Lucifer egyik vendégszobájába költöztették Ellát. Lucifer elment összeszedni neki ruhákat, könyveket és a laptopját, míg Chloe megágyazott neki, míg Ella keresztbe tett lábbal ült a fekete szőnyegen.

– Nem akarok gyereket – vallotta be Ella rekedten. – Én a kedvenc nagynéni lennék, aki menő dolgokat mutat mások gyerekeinek, akire rá lehet bízni őket néhány órára, és aki utána egyedül marad a könyveivel meg a kutatásaival.

Chloe ledobta a párnát az ágyra.

– Ha erre kényszerítenek, én nem akarok élni. Nem akarok elmenni azokra a megalázó vizsgálatokra, és hagyni, hogy idegen, fehér férfiak, akiket sosem láttam, eladjanak rabszolgának. Boldog házasságot akarok.

Chloe felsegítette Ellát, a keze nyirkos és szomorú volt, szeme kerekre tágult, amikor meglátta az arcát.

– Veled mi történt?

Röviden beszámolt a rendőrről, a pofonról. Érzelemmentesen, mintha egy akta iktatószámát mormolná.

– Lucifer mit szólt?

– Vissza kellett fognom. Nem védhet meg mindig. Nem állhat bosszút mindig mindenen. A legrosszabb nem az ütések voltak, azt bármikor elviselem, hanem az, hogy nem hívtak mentőt.

– Most ez a divat. Nem látják el a drogosokat, az öngyilkosokat, és a férjed is megtagadhatja tőled az orvosi ellátást vagy a fájdalomcsillapítást, ha nem érzik szükségesnek.

– Kegyetlenség! – Lucifer hangja dühös, de lágy volt, a lépte hangtalan. Puszit adott Chloe homlokára. A szoba közepére helyezte a bőröndöt meg a két kisebb táskát.

– Az – mondta Ella, és szürke arccal bámulta a falat. – Tennünk kell valamit, nem?

– Mire gondol, Miss Lopez?

– Nem tudom. Lázadásra. Tüntetésre. Gyilkosságra?

Az esküvő egyszerű és keserédes volt. A vendéglista Trixie-ből, Ellából és Danből állt, meg a frissen hazaérkező, Lindából, és a rövid hajú Maze-ből, akik részben hamis papírokkal összeházasodtak. Vacsorára pizzát rendeltek, és Lucifernél ették meg a hatalmas szeleteket.

Csak Trixie kérdezte meg, hogy miért sebes az arca, és Chloe látta, hogy sötétül el Lucifer tekintete. A többiek elfordították a fejüket.

– Egy kollégámnak nem tetszett, amit kérdeztem.

– Ma két barátnőmet is megverték, mert az emberi jogokról kérdeztek – jegyezte meg Trixie.

Chloe torka összeszorult. A fürdőszobába szaladt, megengedte a csapot, hogy folyjon a víz, a pultra támaszkodott és zokogott.

– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Trixie-t megtörjék – mondta csendesen, amikor meghallotta Lucifer macskalépteit. – Velem azt csinálhatnak, amit akarnak, de Lucifer…

Lucifer nem hagyta, hogy befejezze, csókkal hallgattatta el, megfogta a karját, és a tükör felé fordította.

– Nem engedem, hogy ez többször megtörténjen veled, vagy bárki mással, aki bűntelen.

– Majd vigyázok, és jól fogok viselkedni, és megtanítom a lányomat is, hogy csak akkor beszéljen, ha kérdezik.

Lucifer felhördült.

– Azt szeretném, hogy úgy viselkedj, ahogy akarsz – felelte –, és mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy így legyen. Miss Lopeznek igaza van, lépnünk kell. A jogfosztás csak az első lépés, és én túlságosan szeretek itt élni, ez az otthonom, a tied, meg az ivadékodé. Nem fogom engedni, hogy elrontsák a szórakozásomat. Fogd meg az ivadékod, és utazzatok el! Azt hallottam, hogy Londonban kellemes az idő ilyenkor. Megígérem, hogy rövid ideig kell távol maradnod, drága, de nem kockáztathatom, hogy sebezhető legyek a közeledben.

Nem értette, hogy miért ment bele olyan könnyen, hogy a következő napon elutazzon. Persze aggódott Trixie-ért, és Lucifer bánatos kiskutyatekintete sem hagyta hidegen, de még akkor is idegenkedett az utazástól, amikor már a londoni otthonában, Lucifer lakásában, olvasott az otthoni helyzetről: a tisztogatásokról, a kijárási tilalomról és a melegek jogainak korlátozásáról. A csendről, aztán új politikusok új nyilatkozatairól, akik bambán bámultak bele a kamerába, nyilvános bocsánatkérést a rehabilitáció ígérete követte.

Trixie élvezte a nyaralást, de mindennap könyörgött, hogy menjenek haza, és Chloe minden este, minden reggel várta Lucifer hívását, üzenetét. Pont úgy, mint akkor, amikor ez a rémálom elkezdődött.

Trixie fékezhetetlenül ugrált, nyafogott, és Chloe végül elvitte egy hét alatt másodszorra is _A boszorkány_ című musicalre. Késő este értek haza, mert Trixie sétálni akart hazafelé, aztán Chloe eltévedt, mert a városban csak a nyelvet ismerte.

A kilincs túl könnyen engedett, a zár nem kattant, amikor végre hazaértek, és Chloe a háta mögé zavarta a lányát. Fegyvertelenül lopózott be, és megkönnyebbült, amikor az üres nappali fogadta, aztán meghallotta a zörgést az emeletről.

Duplán szedte felfelé a fokokat. Lucifer a hálószobában vigyorgott rá egy szál fekete alsónadrágban. Ha az önelégültség öltöztetne, akkor Lucifernek nem lenne szüksége háromrészes öltönyre.

– Van egy gyerekem, ha elfelejtetted volna.

Chloe az ajtónak dőlt. Biztonságos távolban az ördögtől, aki jelenleg maga volt a két lábon járó kísértés. A levegő nehéz párává alakult, a szoba összeszűkült, a ruha kényelmetlen lett. Mintha Lucifer bűvölete rá is hathatna. Mindent be akart lélegezni, a drága parfümöt, a tűz és a szél illatát.

Lucifer rámosolygott.

– Hazajöhetsz hozzám – súgta Lucifer, és Chloe alig hallott mást, mint csak a hangját szavak nélkül. – Ha szeretnéd.

Nem volt elég erős szó, ami igent jelenthetett volna, és Chloe elveszett. Megölelte Lucifert, az arcát, a száját puszilta, míg Lucifer tenyere a derekára csúszott.

– Hiányoztál.

– Hamarabb megdöntöttem volna a rendszert, ha tudom, hogy ennyire örülsz neki. – Lucifer megcsókolta a nyakát, és nevetett, amikor felnyögött. – Nincs egy ivadékod, akire halandó kötelességed figyelni?

– Jaj, maradj már csöndben, Lucifer!


End file.
